


The night

by imlittleredbird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlittleredbird/pseuds/imlittleredbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael era un vampiro da tempo ormai, eppure, si rendeva conto solo ora, non aveva mai vissuto a pieno la notte. Non come in quel momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night

  
The night  
≈

 

Raphael era un vampiro da tempo ormai – gli piaceva fare finta che nemmeno lui sapesse _quanto_ tempo, ma quel giorno del 1953 era ben impresso nella sua memoria – eppure, si rendeva conto solo ora, non aveva mai vissuto a pieno la notte. Non come in quel momento, seduto sul cornicione di un palazzo in rovina, i piedi che penzolavano nel vuoto, la brezza gelida, che se solo fosse stato umano gli avrebbe provocato la pelle d'oca, e l'incessante chiacchierare di Simon al suo fianco.  
Quel ragazzo non smetteva proprio mai di parlare. _Mai._  
“Quindi non è riuscito a cogliermi di sorpresa” stava dicendo, gesticolando ininterrottamente con le mani. “Direi che le tue… lezioni… stanno funzionando alla grande.”  
Raphael gli lanciò un'occhiata di traverso. Simon era l'essere più strano che avesse mai incontrato – e lui aveva avuto a che fare con fate e Shadowhunters. Il ragazzo era al tempo stesso estremamente timido e tremendamente irritante. Sapeva farlo sentire in colpa con un solo battito di ciglia – che fosse perché era troppo duro con lui durante le _lezioni_ o per un ordine non eseguito come aveva chiesto. Intratteneva conversazioni intelligenti, che però condiva con osservazioni fuori dal mondo e che spesso sembrava capire solo lui. Eppure, per qualche assurda e sconosciuta ragione, gli piaceva la sua compagnia. Gli piaceva il breve silenzio tra una scarica di inutili informazioni e l'altra, perché era allora che poteva percepire il suo respiro affrettato – e superfluo – o il fruscio delle dita che torturavano la stoffa dei jeans mentre pensava alla prossima cosa da dire. Gli piaceva il modo in cui aggrottava le sopracciglia quando gli parlava dei Nascosti e del loro stile di vita. E gli piaceva, _da morire_ , il modo in cui faceva sembrare il mondo innocente, quasi quanto lui. Qualsiasi cosa circondasse Simon – vivente o meno – acquisiva un'aura di purezza, ma al contempo continuava a sembrare lerciume in confronto ai suoi occhi scuri, a quel ciuffo che continuava a ricadergli sulla fronte, a quel sorriso enorme.  
“Salta” gli disse senza pensare – o dopo aver pensato troppo, a seconda dei punti di vista.  
Simon, come da manuale, si voltò a guardarlo in shock. “Scusami?”  
“Salta” ripeté guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Perché?” domandò l'altro, incapace di stabile se potesse davvero sopravvivere ad un salto di dodici piani.  
“Tu fallo e basta.”  
Simon guardò giù, tra le punte delle _Converse_ che dondolavano nella brezza notturna. Ingoiò a vuoto più volte, poi si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, gli occhi scuri insicuri.  
“Fidati” sussurrò Raphael.  
Simon prese un profondo, inutile respiro e chiuse gli occhi. Raphael pensò che, se ancora avesse potuto, il suo cuore avrebbe accelerato notevolmente, e si rammaricava di non poter udire quel suono che più di tutti associava alla vita.  
Le cosce di Simon scivolarono piano verso il bordo del cornicione, le mani lasciarono andare la pietra fredda per rilassarsi nel vuoto.  
Raphael lo afferrò appena in tempo per una spalla, trascinandolo di nuovo al sicuro, steso contro il cemento freddo ed impolverato del tetto.  
Il giovane vampiro spalancò gli occhi, il respiro che lasciava prepotentemente i suoi polmoni morti, il ciuffo impertinente che ricadeva all'indietro mentre fissava il cielo buio sopra di lui.  
“Stavo per saltare” sussurrò.  
Raphael non era sicuro che stesse parlando con lui, ma si stese al suo fianco e sfidò il nero del cielo con quello dei suoi occhi.  
Poteva fidarsi di Simon e della sua anima immacolata, si sarebbe buttato dal tetto di un palazzo solo perché glielo aveva chiesto, senza nemmeno fare troppe storie come suo solito. Poteva fidarsi perché Simon per primo si fidava di lui, e Raphael non poté negare che avesse ragione, del resto non gli aveva permesso di saltare, anche se se la sarebbe cavata con qualche osso slogato se l'avesse lasciato fare.  
“Non mi ero mai accorto di quanto fosse bella la notte” mormorò, sia a se stesso che ad un insolitamente silenzioso Simon.  
Si voltò a guardarlo, distogliendo lo sguardo dalle stelle solo per scoprire altre costellazioni negli occhi dell'altro.  
“Fino ad ora, almeno” aggiunse in un debole sussurro, come se con il suo nuovo udito da vampiro Simon non avesse potuto sentirlo lo stesso.  
“Già” disse solo, le pupille completamente dilatate mentre ricambiava il suo sguardo. “Già” ripeté, riportando lo sguardo al cielo. “La notte è davvero bella” disse quando anche Raphael fece lo stesso.  
Come se, con i suoi sensi da vampiro, non potesse sentire il suo sguardo posarsi di nuovo sul suo profilo. E Raphael ci avrebbe giurato, adesso la sentiva eccome la pelle d'oca.

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> AN:  
> Questa shot è stata scritta per il _Drabble Flash_ del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
>  Promptata da Donnie con: SH, Simon/Raphael: "Non mi ero mai accorto di quanto fosse bella la notte... fino ad ora, almeno."  
> Grazie all'event di ieri ho scoperto che mezzo mondo shippa Saphael. Dio benedica queste persone.  
> Questi due sono bellissimi.  
>   
>  _Red_


End file.
